1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for forming electrophotoconductive film, a semiconductor film, an inorganic dielectric film and an organic resin film while applying energy of a type selected from the group consisting of thermal energy, electric discharging energy and optical energy, and an apparatus for forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to form a film of a single element or a compound from gases or produced gases by activating and decomposing or reacting a source gas and applying energy selected from the group consisting of thermal, electrodischarging or optical energy after introducing the gas into a deposition chamber.
However, when the temperature of the electrode which is opposed to a substrate becomes higher by applying thermal, electrodischarging or optical energy, the quality of the deposited film is deteriorated. For example, in the case of a stainless steel electrode, the electrodes release such gases as N.sub.2 O, O.sub.2, CO.sub.2, H.sub.2, CO, N.sub.2 and the like to result in lowering the quality of the deposited film. Therefore, a bake-out treatment of the electrode for a long period of time has been required before practical application in order to remove releasable gases from the electrode.